<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сон Сигрюн (в палатке где-то в Дании) by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883996">Сон Сигрюн (в палатке где-то в Дании)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021'>WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Reality bites, WTF Kombat 2021, erotic dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тогда богиня улыбнулась и нежно поцеловала ее. А потом она резко сбросила Сигрюн с обрыва.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reynir Árnason &amp; Sigrun Eide &amp; Mikkel Madsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 5 - Спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сон Сигрюн (в палатке где-то в Дании)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635672">Sigrun's Dream (in a Tent Somewhere in Denmark)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62">wavewright62</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Её избрали. Взгляд призывал её шагнуть вперёд, голос произнёс её имя. </i>
</p>
<p>Сигрюн Эйде, подойти ближе.</p>
<p>
  <i>Сигрюн чувствовала запах ледяного воздуха, качающего сосны в пропасти, от края которой её отделяло несколько метров. На воздушных потоках парили соколы, они подлетали прямо к ней и бросались вниз, где их не было видно. На краю долины возвышались горы, бледно-голубые вдали, у их скалистого подножья клубился туман. Сигрюн всё равно шагнула вперёд. Ей было нечего бояться.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Сигрюн почти добралась до края, когда Фрейя, богиня с зовущим взглядом, встала между ней и пропастью. Она оказалась так близко, что Сигрюн чувствовала жар, исходящий от богини в этом облике. С улыбкой Фрейя показала Сигрюн соколиное перо, провернула его раз в сильных пальцах и, не отрывая взгляда от Сигрюн, опустила ниже. Перо скользнуло по обнаженному горлу Сигрюн. </i>
</p>
<p>Сигрюн, ты храбра.</p>
<p>
  <i>Глаза богини, попеременно строгие и нежные, голубые, янтарные и карие, не отрываясь, смотрели на Сигрюн. Перо продолжило своё движение по обнаженной груди, по животу, всё ниже и ниже. Сигрюн чувствовала, как в ней тоже разгорается жар, но она продолжала смотреть в глаза Фрейе.</i>
</p>
<p>Ты сильна.</p>
<p>
  <i>Перо добралось до цели. Кончик нежно погладил её, и Сигрюн резко вздохнула.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>- Я слаба, - возразила Сигрюн. Это было правдой, Фрейя едва коснулась её пером, а Сигрюн уже будто пылала. Тогда богиня улыбнулась и нежно поцеловала её. А потом она резко сбросила Сигрюн с обрыва. </i>
</p>
<p>ЛЕТИ!</p>
<p>
  <i>В растерянности Сигрюн падала на лежащий внизу ледник, пока не заметила перед собой собственные вытянутые крылья. Перо стало соколиным плащом богини, и он подарил ей обличье сокола. Сигрюн прошибло пониманием, и она распахнула крылья, поднимаясь в потоке воздуха всё выше к самому солнцу. Стоя на краю, Фрейя засмеялась, и её распущенные волосы затрепетали под порывами ветра. Она поманила Сигрюн к себе.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Сигрюн подчинилась и оказалась в объятиях богини, которая принялась снимать плащ с её голых плеч. В одной руке Фрейи снова оказалось перо, а другая легла на спину Сигрюн, согревая. Она не отрывала взгляда от Сигрюн, водя пером вдоль тела. От удовольствия Сигрюн застонала, заставив Фрейю рассмеяться, а кружащие в вышине соколы кричали все громче и громче.</i>
</p>
<p>Утренние крики птиц, сидевших на деревьях рядом с палаткой, звучали все громче и громче, и брезент над головой Сигрюн хлопал им в такт. Сигрюн понемногу приходила в себя, чувствуя, как отступает жар от прикосновений богини, и ощутила, что подушка под щекой мокрая. Ночью поднялся ветер с дождём, и их старая палатка успела отсыреть, но Сигрюн всё ещё было тепло, несмотря на то, что жар из сна успел развеяться.</p>
<p>Раненая рука начала ныть. Сигрюн спала на боку, и ей внезапно стало понятно, что так тепло было из-за того, что сзади вплотную к ней лежал Рейнир. Она замерла и напряженно прислушалась. Дыхание Рейнира было ровным и чуть сиплым, он определённо спал. А вот Миккель, лежавший на спине перед ней, был подозрительно тихим, хотя обычно он слегка похрапывал всю ночь. <i>Вот зараза</i>, он притворялся спящим! Значит, она точно застонала во сне, и Миккель её услышал. Сигрюн прикинула, сможет ли выкинуть из головы эту непрошенную мысль и вернуться в тот сон с богиней. Она крепко зажмурилась и попыталась снова представить картину из сна, но ничего не получилось.</p>
<p>Сигрюн тихо вздохнула и немного отодвинулась от Рейнира, ради Миккеля притворившись, что она ворочается перед тем, как проснуться. В этой палатке они все спали слишком близко друг к другу, Сигрюн с большим удовольствием растянулась бы на животе. Ей следовало бы спать краю, чтобы гражданский оказался в середине, но её ослабила воспалившаяся рана, и так сделать не получилось. Вот зараза.</p>
<p>Миккель снова начал похрапывать, и Сигрюн расслабилась. Но всё равно до рассвета оставалось всего ничего, и уснуть ей бы никак не удалось. Сигрюн задумалась о Рейнире, который всё ещё лежал рядом. Он специально к ней прижался со спины? Сигрюн решила не спрашивать, да и не вышло бы. В итоге она решила считать, что так получилось ненамеренно, и прекратить на том эти размышления. С теплом вышло весьма недурно, в Норвегии охотничьи отряды спали впритирку, когда в летних походах их настигало похолодание. Это было практичным и помогало сплотиться.</p>
<p>Исландским провидцам их способности даровала Фрейя, принялась размышлять Сигрюн. Разве обычно они не были женщинами? А к Рейниру Фрейя тоже являлась вот так? И ему так же досталось перо? Сигрюн ненадолго потерялась в своих грезах. Раньше она никогда не думала о Рейнире в таком ключе. <i>И никогда больше не стану. Ни за что.</i></p>
<p>Но непрошенное видение не спешило покинуть её мысли, пока его не сменило другое, ещё более притягательное. <i>А что, если Фрейя решила сделать</i> меня <i>провидцем</i>? Может, сегодняшний сон был посвящением? Какое же приятное вышло посвящение. Перед мысленным взглядом Сигрюн возникла картина: все провидцы в Исландии собирались в своем большом доме, лежали расслабленными и обнаженными в ожидании прикосновений богини. Они расчёсывали и заплетали друг другу волосы, смеялись, перьями вычерчивали символы на телах друг друга. Среди них появился стройный веснушчатый паренек с расплетёнными рыжими волосами. <i>Нет-нет-нет</i>. Сигрюн сильнее зажмурила глаза, пытаясь прогнать этот образ.</p>
<p>Получилось. Внезапно Сигрюн представила, как укладывает камни, накрывая тело Рейнира курганом. Его лицо внезапно сменилось на Туури, но камни остались на месте. Гораздо, гораздо хуже! А тела Эмиля и Лалли они так и не нашли, и не получилось отдать им эту последнюю честь. Такой ход мыслей совсем не устроил Сигрюн, и ей пришлось прибегнуть к крайним мерам.</p>
<p>- Эй, Миккель, пора просыпаться! - она ткнула его в руку. - Солнце уже поднялось, птицы проснулись, и нам пора вставать. У нас палатка протекает.</p>
<p>Сигрюн села, и голова немедленно закружилась. Сколько она сможет пройти сегодня в таком состоянии?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>